Noite de Núpcias Visão de Edward
by paulinha1304
Summary: Noite de núpcias entre Bella e Edward, na visão de Edward.
1. A Espera

Enquanto caminhava pela areia em direção ao mar, tentando desesperadamente me acalmar, minha cabeça era tomada por milhões de pensamentos. Medo, insegurança, agonia, felicidade, êxtase... Emoções tão contraditórias e poderosas, todas num mesmo turbilhão. Sabia que ela também estava nervosa, diria até que a beira de um ataque de pânico. Uma parte de mim me dizia que era claro que ela se sentiria assim... Casada com um monstro e pronta para arriscar sua vida. Devia estar arrependida... Talvez eu devesse voltar ao quarto agora mesmo e dizer a ela que o trato estava desfeito, que eu não a exporia ao perigo mais uma vez.

Mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso, eu havia prometido. E ela havia se casado comigo! Isso mesmo, Bella Cullen, minha esposa! Parecia que meu peito iria explodir de satisfação. Deus, como eu a amava. Um humano jamais poderia sentir tamanho amor, não seria capaz... E ela era minha, só minha, para sempre.

Enquanto a esperava na água (sabia que a espera poderia ser longa, já que conseguia ouvir o barulho da água do chuveiro, seu coração batendo descompassado e sua respiração apressada), pensava na longa jornada que nos trouxera até àquele momento...

A primeira vez na nossa clareira, quando descobri que era forte o bastante para ficar ao seu lado e amá-la. As horas intermináveis que passamos abraçados, em que fui tomado por uma emoção que não sabia ser possível. Tão forte, tão humana, tão devastadora.

Meu desespero ao encontrá-la semi-consciente sob as garras de James no estúdio de balé. Onde por uma fração de segundo pensei que fosse tarde demais. A terrível decisão de limpar seu sangue daquele veneno nojento e maligno e acordar o monstro sedento em mim. Lembrava claramente como a criatura deplorável que morava dentro de mim ficou feliz ao imaginar seu desejo atendido. O pânico de não me imaginar capaz de parar e a satisfação de mais uma vez me sentir mais forte do que pensava. Ou melhor, meu amor me fazendo mais forte do que imaginava ser.

A terrível noite de seu aniversário de 18 anos, quando meus planos de ir embora já estavam formados, antes mesmo de sair daquela cozinha onde não fui capaz de ficar, pois o cheiro que sempre me enlouqueceu desde o primeiro dia, me instigava a matar a mulher que amava.

Os dias sombrios que antecederam minha partida. Minha falsa frieza e distanciamento me machucando mais do que poderia descrever. A dor de imaginar que ela pudesse realmente seguir sua vida sem mim e que não restasse nada para provar a mim mesmo que havia vivido aquele sonho. Que realmente houvesse tocado sua vida.

Os meses sem fim que passamos separados. A agonia que nunca fui capaz de lhe contar, assim como não tive coragem de lhe confessar que não fora somente ela que imaginara coisas durante aquele tempo. Durante todos aqueles meses, também cultivei minha Bella imaginária. A imagem de seu rosto e sua voz, que surgiam nos momento de maior desespero para me confortar. Um sorriso veio aos meus lábios ao lembrar de sua confissão. Seu medo que a achasse louca. Bella bobinha... Se ela soubesse o alívio que senti ao ouvi-la. Afinal, eu é que me imaginava louco, apesar de não saber se um vampiro poderia enlouquecer realmente. Mas sua confissão só me fez acreditar ainda mais o quanto estávamos predestinados. Compartilhando medos e emoções. Mas claro que eu não podia lhe contar isso. Torná-la ciente dos detalhes do sofrimento pelo qual eu passara, só a deixaria mais triste.

Todo o terror em Volterra. O horror que ela parecia não entender então, de ter que prometer que a transformaria. Durante mais de 70 anos, havia lutado contra o monstro em mim. Não podia condenar alguém a quem amava tanto a uma vida como a minha. Se eu a queria transformada? Imensamente. Poder tocá-la sem medo, poder amá-la intensamente, sem riscos. Não me preocupar com sua vida a cada milésimo de segundo. Mas querer isso não provava que eu realmente era um monstro? Porque tudo isso eu queria por mim. Poderia haver alguém mais egoísta? Amar não é colocar o outro sempre acima de si mesmo? Naquela época eu acreditava que ela realmente não entendia as conseqüências do que me pedia, que não entendia o que significava se tornar uma de nós. Então achava ser meu dever protegê-la (dos outros, de mim e também dela mesmo).

O pânico que me tomou no vôo de volta de Volterra, quando a senti tão hesitante, tão distante. A conversa que havia visto na mente de Alice, quando Charlie lhe contou sobre o relacionamento de Bella e Jacob. O quanto ela havia se ligado a ele. Imaginei que aquela hesitação era porque era tarde demais e não tive coragem de beijar seus lábios, pois a dor que sentiria quando ela me mandasse embora depois, seria imensa. A dor de ser rejeitado por Bella... Só consegui a segurar em meus braços e passar a viagem memorizando seu rosto (como se fosse possível esquecê-lo).

A felicidade que senti quando finalmente entendi que ela ainda me amava. Logo seguida pelo desespero por sua decisão pela transformação. Ela podia não desconfiar, mas claro que eu sabia de sua total fobia pelo casamento. Era fácil ler na mente de Charlie, as acusações que Renée tantas vezes havia feito e que seriam impossíveis de não deixar marcas profundas em Bella. Ao saber que ela havia tomado sua decisão de ser transformada e que teria Carlisle ao seu lado, eu só conseguia pensar em maneiras de ganhar tempo, para que ela tomasse consciência do erro que estava cometendo. Tá bom, não havia sido só isso, eu queria desesperadamente tê-la como minha esposa. Era um sonho que me faria o "homem" mais feliz do mundo. Então é claro que havia esperança do seu "sim", apesar de novamente me achar terrivelmente egoísta. E quanto a saber de seu desejo que eu mesmo a transformasse, bem, essa era fácil. Nos amávamos! E que pessoa apaixonada não iria querer ter uma parte do outro fazendo parte de si mesmo? O simbolismo de se sentirem unidos de corpo e alma. Eu já não sentia mais sede de seu sangue, mas saber que havia provado algo tão poderoso e que assim ela estava presente em cada célula do meu corpo de pedra, fazia com que me sentisse de certa forma "especial", ligado a ela de maneiras que não podem se explicar com palavras.

Os meses que se seguiram, onde eu vivi assombrado pela idéia de perdê-la para Jacob. Lutando entre o dilema do que eu queria e o que seria melhor para ela. O pânico que me tomava cada vez que a levava a fronteira da reserva. Pânico de que não voltasse, ou voltasse apenas para me dizer que havia decidido ficar com ele. O alívio em cada reencontro, de poder ler em seus olhos que ela me amava. O medo de ouvir em seu sono as palavras me matariam novamente se fosse possível, que ela o amava.

Ela me ver matando Victoria, quando eu pensei que realmente a tivesse perdido. Que ela finalmente me veria como o monstro que eu era e correria para Jake, que nunca a machucaria como eu poderia machucá-la. Mal tive coragem de me virar para ela aquele dia. Não queria ter que ver em seus olhos seu horror por mim. A indescritível emoção que senti quando vi que o único medo que ela teve foi que eu pudesse me ferir. E então as palavras inacreditáveis que me fizeram transbordar de felicidade: "Da próxima vez eu vou lutar ao seu lado". Isso queria dizer que ela havia me escolhido.

O Casamento! Ler em seus olhos, gestos, reações, que ela estava tão feliz quanto eu, por finalmente estarmos nos unindo. Minha para sempre! Agora eu sabia que ela realmente entendia o significado da transformação e apesar de ainda hesitar em condená-la àquilo, sabia que ela queria ser minha para sempre. Afinal éramos metades de um inteiro. Os dois, uma única alma. Ela havia feito com que eu acreditasse ter uma alma.

Enquanto divagava por esses pensamentos, ouvi seus passos suaves na areia. Ela não parecia hesitar agora. Lutei novamente contra o pânico. Além do imenso pavor de machucá-la, havia outros medos. Medos muito mais humanos e que não teria coragem de confessar...

Ela sempre havia dito que eu era bom em tudo, mas nisso eu era tão inexperiente quanto ela. Claro que havia conversado com Carlisle e com meus irmãos sobre o que esperar, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso. Era como se fosse encenar uma peça, subir ao palco e de repente descobrir que não sabia as falas. E se eu não fosse bom o suficiente para ela? Se ela não gostasse? Não era ingênuo, sabia que sexo era uma parte importantíssima num relacionamento. E se ela se decepcionasse comigo? Acho que ela não tinha a menor idéia da força de meu desejo... Do quanto a queria.

Foi então que senti sua mão na minha...

- Lindo. – Ela disse, imaginando que eu estivesse contemplando a lua.

Virei-me suavemente. Ver seu corpo nu, sentir seu calor, me deixou completamente inebriado. Tive que controlar minha voz para falar.

- É legal. Mas eu não usaria a palavra lindo. Não em comparação com você aqui.

Ela deu aquele sorriso que sempre me deslumbrava, deu um passo em minha direção e pousou sua mão em meu peito. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo... Não consegui segurar o tremor, cada célula minha ansiava por ela, pelo calor de seu corpo, por sentir seu gosto, sua maciez... A excitação que tomou conta de mim era indescritível, a antecipação do prazer. Precisei de todo meu auto controle para dizer o que precisava, uma última vez... Dar-lhe uma chance de desistir caso ela quisesse:

- Eu prometi que nós poderíamos tentar. Se... se eu fizer algo errado, se eu te machucar, você tem que me dizer na hora.

Uma parte de mim realmente queria que ela desistisse, enquanto outra, mais forte a cada segundo, queria tomá-la em meus braços e explorar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

- Não tenha medo. – Bella murmurou com a voz carregada de emoção. - Nós pertencemos um ao outro.

Sim, eu sabia que essa era a verdade. Estávamos destinados...

Passei meus braços em volta de seu corpo, contra mim. A sensação de sua pele na minha, seus seios nus no meu peito, acabaram com qualquer hesitação que ainda houvesse. Não havia mais humana ou vampiro... Somente dois corpos carregados de desejo e paixão.

A arrastei para águas mais profundas...


	2. Mar Sem Fim

Segurei firmemente seu corpo contra o meu, enquanto a levava suavemente para águas mais profundas, deixando que o mar nos envolvesse...

Flutuávamos docemente, com os olhos presos nos olhos do outro. Antecipávamos a noite que teríamos pela nossa frente, sem querer apressar nada, aproveitando cada segundo daquele sonho.

Seu coração batia de modo descompassado, sua respiração cada vez mais rápida na minha pele.

O meu medo naquela noite (além do medo muito humano de que eu não fosse bom o suficiente naquilo que era tão novo), era de que o imenso desejo que eu sentia por ela, me fizesse perder o controle de meus movimentos, minhas reações, meu toque... Que eu esquecesse por uma fração de segundo o quanto ela era frágil e a pudesse machucar. Mas enquanto eu sentia o contorno do seu corpo de encontro ao meu, sua pele quente, seus seios macios, era difícil manter o foco em qualquer pensamento. Além do mais, eu queria muito que essa experiência fosse "perfeita" para nós dois, não queria que o medo fosse o pano de fundo. Queria amá-la da maneira mais humana possível...

Aproximei delicadamente meus lábios dos seus. Meu corpo estremeceu enquanto seus lábios se entreabriram e eu sentia seu hálito doce. A apertei ainda mais de encontro a mim, passei minha língua levemente pelos seus lábios, mordi-os suavemente e então deixei minha língua passear dentro de sua boca, encontrando a sua, finalmente sentindo seu gosto completamente.

Nunca havia me permitido ou a ela, esse tipo de beijo antes, sempre com medo de perder o controle, de que o desejo me dominasse... Mas não essa noite...

Ambos estremecemos quando nossas línguas se tocaram, Bella me abraçou ainda mais forte, suas mãos arranhando fortemente minhas costas (ou melhor, arranhariam se minha pele não fosse de granito).

O prazer que senti era indescritível, minha respiração tão enlouquecida quanto à dela. Tive que me controlar para não correr com ela para o quarto branco, deitá-la na cama e sentir o gosto de todo seu corpo. Mas eu não queria me apressar, queria saborear cada momento lentamente. Queria levá-la a loucura, tanto quanto eu me sentia enlouquecendo de vontade, de desejo.

Meu corpo respondia a ela, como sempre o fez. Sempre foi constrangedor para mim, esconder de Bella minha excitação. Quando nos beijávamos ou ficávamos muito próximos e meu corpo tinha reações que eu não podia controlar, eu a afastava delicadamente. Sempre alegando os perigos dessa aproximação toda, mas havia também a vergonha de que ela percebesse minha ereção involuntária e me achasse um adolescente bobo, inexperiente...

Mas agora não havia vergonha, eu queria que ela sentisse todo meu desejo. Éramos completamente um do outro e não precisávamos nunca mais esconder nossas reações, sem pudor, sem recato. Meu pênis intumescido estava completamente rígido.

Ainda com nossas línguas coladas uma a outra, Bella se apertava contra meu corpo, pressionando seu sexo de encontro ao meu, sentindo sua rigidez e me levando a loucura.

- Ah Bella... – Gemi em seu ouvido. Minha voz rouca e vacilante. – Eu te amo... Eu te quero...

Ela precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir falar, sua respiração saía em rápidos arquejos.

- E-Edward... – Ela gaguejou. Sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro. – Como eu te amo...

Nossas bocas não conseguiam ficar longe uma da outra. Como se ao sentirmos nossas línguas se tocando, tivéssemos nos tornado ainda mais viciados um no outro. Passeava com minha mão em suas costas, seus braços, seu rosto, seu colo... Sem querer apressar nada.

Ficamos assim durante muito tempo. Um tempo sem fim... Até que o desejo se tornou tão urgente, tão premente, que era quase uma dor física. Sabia que ela também não agüentaria muito tempo mais. Nossa respiração estava muito rápida, nossos gemidos mais altos, tão firmemente apertados, um nos braços do outro que éramos quase como um só...

Murmurei em seu ouvido:

- Toma um banho comigo? – Minha voz falhou enquanto imaginava o instante seguinte... Abraçá-la embaixo do chuveiro, vendo a água caindo sobre seu corpo perfeito.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Seus olhos cheios de fome eram apenas um reflexo dos meus.

A beijei mais uma vez, a ergui em meus braços e segui numa velocidade nada humana até a casa.


	3. Urgência

Com Bella em meus braços, sua boca na minha, entrei no amplo e iluminado banheiro da casa da ilha.

Interrompemos o beijo e ficamos nos olhando fixamente. Em nossos olhos não se via sombra de medo, vergonha, hesitação... Só a certeza de que de repente tudo fazia sentido. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Abri o chuveiro, deixando a água correr.

A água corria sobre nossos corpos, nos acariciando. A abracei docemente, quase com ternura. Sim, o desejo ainda queimava em nós, como uma chama invisível, mas precisávamos de um minuto de silêncio e calma. Como para nos certificarmos que tudo aquilo era real.

Peguei a esponja e comecei a passar suavemente sobre sua pele. Prestando atenção agora aos detalhes do seu corpo perfeito.

A virei de costas para mim, encostando-a em meu peito, enquanto espalhava a espuma em seus ombros, seu colo, vendo-a correr sobre seus seios.

Seus seios eram um convite a minha boca, mas me contive... A noite mal começara e eu teria muito tempo para saciar meus desejos. Seios cheios, macios, seus mamilos rosados rígidos como pedra. Passei minhas mãos suavemente sobre eles, mal os tocando...

Bella estremeceu, de olhos fechados gemeu meu nome:

- Ah Edward...

O som rouco de sua voz, carregada de desejo e paixão, me levou a loucura.

Contornei seus mamilos com ponta dos meus dedos, sentindo sua textura perfeita, colocando mais combustível na fogueira em que eu queimava.

Bella arfava, gemendo baixinho.

A apertei com mais força de encontro ao meu corpo, pressionando meu pênis contra suas coxas.

- Bella... Ah, Bella... Você está me deixando louco.

Ela se virou para mim, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo.

- Você é perfeito, é tudo...

A beijei com força, sugando sua língua e passando minhas mãos pelas suas costas, descendo até seu bumbum perfeito, acariciando, apertando, com urgência.

Estava tão sensível a cada toque seu, que era como se houvesse removido uma camada de minha pele.

Comecei a mordiscar seu pescoço, e minha mão desceu, contornando a curva de sua barriga, em seguida descendo ainda mais.

Passei a mão por cima de sua barriga, mal a tocando, contornando seu quadril até a coxa, roçando rapidamente seus pelos pubianos, de volta à barriga, até o quadril, deslizando para baixo, movendo-se em círculos cada vez mais estreitos.

Os gemidos de Bella ficaram cada vez mais altos e logo eu também estava gemendo em seu ouvido, pois senti-la me desejando tanto, tão entregue ao prazer, me fazia queimar de uma maneira que não sabia ser possível. Sem dor, só urgência, prazer e desejo.

Meu pênis pulsava e eu sabia que não podia esperar mais.

- Bella, eu quero você! Agora! – Antes que tivesse acabado de falar, eu já a havia erguido em meus braços, enrolando-a na enorme toalha branca.

Enquanto caminhávamos para a enorme cama, ela murmurou no meu ouvido:

- Eu te amo. Quero te sentir por toda a eternidade...


	4. Êxtase

Deitei-a suavemente na cama, retirando a toalha que a envolvia.

Fiquei alguns minutos observando, admirando seu corpo. Seu cabelo molhado espalhado pelo travesseiro. Sua pele alva, quase translúcida. Seus seios firmes e macios. O contorno de sua cintura. A leve penugem cobrindo seu sexo. O desenho de suas coxas.

- Você é linda. Nem meus melhores sonhos se comparam à realidade... Minha Bella... – E de repente era eu quem tinha medo que ela desaparecesse, como se algo tão perfeito não pudesse ser real.

Ela sorriu, olhando para mim e vendo meu olhar de desejo.

Deitei-me cuidadosamente sobre ela, segurando o peso de meu corpo com meus braços, para não machucá-la.

Deslizei meus lábios ávidos pela sua pele, beijando seu pescoço demoradamente. Minhas mãos deslizavam pela sua cintura, segurando-a com delicadeza e firmeza. Ela colou seu corpo ao meu e eu senti sua pele arrepiar.

Não conseguiria nomear as sensações que passavam pelo meu corpo. Tão fortes e tão intensas. Não sabia que se podia sentir um prazer assim.

Procurei sua boca com urgência, acariciando seus seios, enquanto ela remexia-se sensualmente sob mim. Quando alcancei seus mamilos túrgidos, um forte gemido ressoou de sua garganta, me deixando no limite de meu desejo.

Deixei minha boca deslizar pelos seus ombros, minha língua fazendo o desenho de sua clavícula e deixando um rastro molhado em sua pele ardente e acetinada. Sua pele era como seda, macia e delicada, a cada toque e a cada beijo eu ficava mais excitado.

- Sua pele é tão branca e macia... – murmurei. – Você me deixa louco. Seu cheiro, seu sabor, tudo em você é perfeito.

Desci minha boca até seus seios, contornando lentamente seus mamilos com minha língua, em seguida sugando-os, mordendo-os suavemente.

Bella arqueou as costas, um grito rouco escapando de seus lábios:

- Edward... Ah... Edward...

Encontrei seus olhos febris, semicerrados, sedentos... Ela sorriu, sua respiração enlouquecida, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu.

- Tem certeza de que nunca fez isso antes? Você está me deixando louca...

Sorri também, porque todas as minhas inseguranças de que pudesse decepcioná-la, de algum modo, haviam ficado para trás.

- Adoro seus lábios. – confessei, roçando-os com os meus. Para então tomá-los esfomeadamente, minha língua urgente colada a sua.

- Adoro seus seios também. – sussurrei recomeçando a acariciá-los. Capturei um mamilo rosado entre meus lábios, sugando-o demoradamente.

Bella arqueou o corpo instintivamente, abraçando-me pelo pescoço ao mesmo tempo, puxando-me mais para si. Fui tomada por uma espécie de febre que mal compreendia, mas que mesmo assim me dominava.

Voltei a sua boca e sem interromper o beijo, rolei seu corpo cuidadosamente, deixando-a sobre mim.

Bella traçou uma trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço e clavícula. Percorreu meu tórax com seus lábios, cobrindo cada centímetro de meu peito com sua língua quente e molhada. Estremeci de prazer, soltando um leve gemido.

Puxei seu rosto delicadamente, para mais uma vez beijar seus lábios cheios. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe daquela boca.

Sentia seu arfar no meu peito e uma pequena parte de minha mente se perguntava: Que poder é esse? Que sensação é essa que sinto sempre que ela me abraça?

Aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido e murmurei baixinho:

- Você é toda minha!

- Assim como você é todo meu... – Bella suspirou, voltando a traçar caminhos com sua língua no meu abdômen.

Sentia sua pele arder e deslizava meus dedos nas suas costas. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, deixando-os cair em cascata sobre meu peito.

Não havia mais nada que poderia desejar naquele momento... Éramos apenas ela e eu! Éramos paixão, desejo, luxúria... Éramos sentimentos e emoções fervilhantes, unidos pelo destino! O amor pulsando, aquecendo, incendiando...

Rolei sobre ela novamente, para acariciar-lhe as coxas, deslizando meus dedos por suas pernas macias, subindo e descendo. Percorrendo a geografia de sua pele.

Passei a acariciar a parte de dentro de suas coxas. Os gemidos de Bella ficaram mais altos e ela estremecia a cada vez que as pontas de meus dedos, suaves como plumas, se aproximavam do local que pulsava de desejo.

Meu corpo gelado a tanto tempo, parecia queimar. Ondas de prazer me atingiam e minha respiração era um louco resfolegar gelado sobre sua pele ardente. Eu sabia que não poderia agüentar muito mais tempo...

- Edward? – A voz rouca de Bella estava trêmula. No primeiro momento me preocupei que pudesse ter feito algo errado. Mas ao encontrar seus olhos, vi um reflexo dos meus. – Faça amor comigo... Agora...

Abaixei meu tronco, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem totalmente colados.

Quando comecei a penetrá-la, Bella agarrou os lençóis com força... Senti que ela mergulhava numa espiral de prazer e dor. Fui bem devagar sem querer machucá-la. Com um leve impulso entrei por inteiro, sentindo uma onda de prazer inexplicável tomando conta de todo meu ser. Abracei-a carinhosamente, esperando que se acostumasse comigo dentro de si. Quando senti sua respiração começar a ficar mais amena, a olhei e sorri.

Apertei-a contra mim, como se não quisesse perdê-la, desejando diminuir os espaços que ainda existiam entre nós. Nossos corpos se moviam na procura do encontro. Nossos braços se apertavam. Não existia mais qualquer conceito de distância...

Me fascinava sentir que ela me acompanhava perfeitamente e harmonicamente. Comecei a me mover lentamente, me sentindo entrando e saindo de seu corpo. Soltei um gemido rouco, desconcertado pelas sensações que me estremeciam. Aumentei um pouco meus movimentos, sentindo sua respiração quente em meu pescoço.

Bella mordia os lábios, gemendo alto quando o prazer começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, gemendo meu nome.

Os movimentos entre nós ficaram acelerados e já não havia mais nada que importasse, a não ser Bella e eu. Estávamos suspensos, a parte de tudo, pairando em algum paraíso de prazer, calor, paixão.

Nossas almas, a tanto separadas, voltaram a ser uma só. Sussurrávamos palavras de amor, nossos corpos se fundindo.

Logo explodimos em gemidos e gritos roucos. No auge do prazer que atravessou meu corpo, uma sensação tão avassaladora que eu nem saberia descrevê-la, virei meu rosto para o lado e mordi o travesseiro. As sensações foram tão fortes, tão devastadoras, que tive medo de perder o controle e machucá-la em meu frenesi.

O corpo de Bella tremia sob o meu... Meus olhos ansiosos procuraram os dela, para me certificar que ela estava bem, se estava tão feliz quanto eu. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meu, ela abriu um enorme sorriso e murmurou sem fôlego:

- Eu te amo, meu anjo perfeito! Será que você não vai desaparecer de repente e eu vou descobrir que tudo isso foi um sonho?

Beijei-a suavemente e também estava sorrindo quando respondi:

- Se é um sonho, me prometa que nunca vamos acordar. Estou bem aqui do seu lado e é onde vou ficar por toda eternidade.

Por mais alguns minutos continuei sobre seu corpo, não querendo a perda daquela extraordinária união de corpo e alma.

Então me deitei ao seu lado, aninhando seu corpo frágil sobre meu peito. Passei meus braços a seu redor e disse baixinho:

- Durma meu amor... Estarei aqui cuidando de você, por toda a eternidade.

Ela respondeu, já resvalando para o sono:

- Eu te amo, para sempre...


	5. Epílogo

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram minha fic e ainda mais àqueles que postaram os comentários. É muito legal ver que têm pessoas lendo e torcendo pelo o que a gente escreve.

Estou aproveitando esse espaço para explicar algumas coisas.

Em primeiro lugar, o que vou expressar aqui é minha opinião, somente minha, e me desculpe àqueles que não concordarem.

Não vou escrever a continuação da noite de núpcias deles, com Edward percebendo os machucados de Bella e se sentindo tão culpado. Na realidade não gosto muito dessa parte...

Da maneira como ela estava feliz no dia seguinte e ele disse que foi a melhor noite de sua existência, acredito sim que a noite deles tenha sido "mágica". Apaixonada e romântica, até mesmo pura, mas também cheia de desejo e paixão. Afinal sabemos como Bella ficava completamente louca com os beijos e carinhos dele e ele também tendo que se controlar. A primeira vez perfeita, que normalmente só acontece na ficção, mas que gostamos de acreditar que seja possível. Esse lance de alma gêmea.

Não gosto de pensar que tenha havido medo ou hesitação entre eles. Eles eram muito ligados, realmente partes de uma mesma alma. Assim como não acho que teria havido algum tipo de vergonha. Se vocês lembram, no livro a Bella se levanta no dia seguinte para olhar seus machucados no espelho do banheiro, totalmente nua e em nenhum momento parece hesitar por isso. Acho isso muito legal, eles estarem numa sintonia tão grande, tão confiantes no amor um do outro, que não havia espaço para esses sentimentos bobos.

Por tudo isso que não gosto do fato que ele tenha se sentido tão culpado por tê-la machucado. Sabemos como Edward é, como fica se martirizando ao causar qualquer tipo de dano a Bella. Então acho que ele nunca mais pensaria naquela noite como ela deveria ser lembrada, inesquecível. Sempre que começasse a lembrar, imediatamente pensaria em como a machucou e não se permitiria ficar feliz. Acho isso triste e para mim estraga um pouco a magia.

Ainda bem que houve outros momentos mágicos entre eles, como sua primeira vez depois que Bella havia sido transformada, daí sim, acredito eu, muito mais selvagem.

Existem diversos momentos dos 4 livros, em que fico imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de Edward. Muitos mesmo. Como não sabemos se realmente vamos ter uma continuação de Midnight Sun e nem quanto tempo vai demorar, resolvi eu mesma escrever uma versão para estes momentos.

O primeiro deles será o episódio da clareira, outro que considero totalmente "mágico". Será minha próxima fic e deverei estar postando nos próximos dias.

Ah, se alguém não concordar com algo que imaginei Edward pensando ou fazendo, seria legal saber. Seria interessante ver o que as pessoas imaginam...

Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio na minha primeira fic. Beijos.


End file.
